Sick Hwoarang
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Hwoarang is sick and needs a place to stay. He comes over Jin's house, Jin isn't pleased at first but later starts having feelings for Hwoarang. Hwoa/Jin and Jin/Hwoa. Chapter 3 replaced.
1. Chapter 1

My first Tekken Fic.

I wanted to make this good, but won't know.

Thanks to Salysha.

* * *

Hwoarang stood in front of Jin's doorstep; he wanted to knock the door but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed a place to stay for the night and was homeless. He had caught a fever a long time ago and couldn't stay in the cold anymore. The only place he could think of coming was here. Jin was his enemy, and Hwoarang didn't know how he would react. They had a weird relationship and it might even get weirder if Jin didn't let him in tonight.

Hwoarang rang the bell. He stood there silently, waiting for someone to come over and open the door. He listened closely and waited for some footsteps, hearing nothing he rang the door bell again. "Was someone even in there" Hwoarang began wondering and decided to leave.

After a few steps down he heard the door open, turning around he saw Jin standing half way through the door. He looked surprised to see him there; Hwoarang went back to Jin's door, meeting face to face with his long time enemy.

"Hey" Hwoarang said in a fake laughter. Feeling sick to his stomach he was about to throw up.

"What do you want?" Jin said coldly "Don't tell me you want to fight here?" Jin looked at Hwoarang questionlly.

Hwoarang got angry; it's not that he would want to fight someone every single day. Hwoarang violently pushed Jin out of the door way making himself enter the house by himself. Jin fell to the ground when he was pushed and stayed down for a second.

"Do you want something?" Jin asked getting up.

"No" breathing heavily Hwoarang felt like he was about to pass out.

"Then get out?" Jin barked his last words and punched Hwoarang, Hwoarang fell back, his head hit the door and Hwoarang immediately passed out.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what I'm writing here, so I'll just continue with whatever comes….

* * *

Jin got a small towel from his kitchen and brought it to his sleeping guest, who was on his sofa in the living room. He dried Hwoarang's sweat with it slowly from his forehead to his neck. Jin slowly bought the towel underneath Hwoarang's shirt, he felt the heat touch his hand, he didn't know where the heat came from, Hwoarang was sick and warmer then usual but Jin also felt a tickle of electricity spark, he immediately panicked and quickly pulled his hand back out before Hwoarang woke up.

"Hwoarang" Jin whispered. It hadn't been long since they last met. Their last encounter Jin would never forget. Hwoarang had betrayed him in a tag team fight and Jin could not forgive him for that. "If only you hadn't done that". Jin got up and left the living room, leaving Hwoarang to himself. Jin usually never got angry but their fight had been against his own father and his grandfather.

Hwoarang winced in pain, his head was throbbing and his skin felt too hot for him. He opened his eyes slow and painfully, he didn't wanted to get up, but he was in an uncomfortable position and had to get up. Hwoarang opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, once his eyes relaxed he figured this was Jin's living room and he had been sleeping on the couch.

"You passed out" Jin came through a door way which led to a kitchen, he had a coffee cup in his hand and a newspaper.

Hwoarang looked up in anger "I was sick". He saw Jin standing in the door way.. Somehow, Jin's attitude had changed towards him recently. Before, the friendly Jin never took him so seriously and he had never seen him angry. And Hwoarang didn't know what Jin was angry about; it's not that he had done something different then he always did.

Jin smirked "Of course you were" Jin handed him a cup of coffee "You want?"

Hwoarang slapped Jin's hand away, spilling the coffee all over the carpet underneath; startled Jin pulled his hand away. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't talk to me?" Hwoarang said his temper soaring.

"Oh, well my bad for helping you"

Hwoarang got up from the sofa; he didn't want to be here anymore. Staying in the same room with an enemy was never a good idea. "I have to go"

"I'm not stopping you"

Hwoarang stood up slowly, his legs felt weak and wobbly. He walked slowly past Jin who was still standing there.

Jin watched as Hwoarang made it to the door, "Can you even walk" he raised his one eyebrow, clearly he could see Hwoarang couldn't walk.

Hwoarang opened the door and to his surprise, it was snowing outside. _"great"_ he thought. This is just what he wanted, being sick and on top of that it was snowing now.

"you can stay for the day" Jin said folding his arms around his chest. "It's snowing and you can't even walk"

Hwoarang turned his head around to look at Jin "I thought you said you won't stop me?"

"I thought you weren't stupid enough to really leave, Just stay I'll get you something warm to eat. You need rest" Jin hurried back to the kitchen leaving Hwoarang to make his decision.

"_I could just stay here for today_" he thought "_not to mention I have nowhere to go_" Hwoarang closed to the door back and turned to go back to the couch. He felt like his legs were about to collapse and give up on him. He hurried and went back to his couch.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I rewrote chapter 3 again, the other one wasn't working out.

If I made mistakes in grammar or I didn't explain much again. Please tell me, I'm trying to improve my writing skills.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came and it still snowed, the outside are was almost completely covered in white, no one was out walking, everyone was cautions enough to stay indoors.

Hwoarang sat silently in the living room watching TV, he kept glancing outside seeing what was going on, he'd hate to be outside right now, and the cold would freeze anyone who dared to walk out even for a brief second.

Feeling a bit nauseous, Hwoarang wondered if he was coming down with a cold, his head was starting to ache again and he felt hot under his skin. He tried ignoring the pain that was on his chest, he had developed a severe injury last month and it looked like it was acting up again.

Hwoarang turned off the TV and lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Jin was in his room feeling depressed; it had been a long time since Jin had seen Hwoarang. He wanted to talk to Hwoarang, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Should he go out there and tell him what he had done was unforgivable, "_but he wouldn't care_" Jin reminded himself of the way Hwoarang was, never caring for someone else.

The last time he had seen Hwoarang was back at the end of the tournament when Hwoarang had tricked him into a trap.

Jin clenched his fists. That was the worst thing Hwoarang had ever done, he would never forgive Hwoarang for it, not now not ever.

Working with Jin's father and grandfather, Hwoarang had tricked Jin into coming into an abandoned cabin. Hwoarang had left immediately upon the others arrival and left Jin at the mercy of his family.

Jin was tiered of remembering the past, it was about time Jin confronted Hwoarang and asked what he had gained from them, and the last thing Jin feared was him getting involved in his family problems.

He got up from his bed, where he had been sitting for a while and left his room went straight to the living room. He wanted to kick out Hwoarang from his house already, why should he even let him stay with him and Hwoarang had never apologized.

Walking into the living room, Jin saw Hwoarang lying on the sofa, he looked like he was asleep and Jin wondered if he should just walk away. He stepped on foot behind to leave but immediately changed his mind.

"Hwoarang, are you awake?" Jin spoke loudly for the other to hear; even if he was asleep Jin wanted him to wake up. "Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang heard Jin's voice loud and clearly, his head ached from the voice calling him, he wanted to open his eyes but they felt too heavy. He moved his head and slowly attempted to open at least one eye.

Hwoarang opened his one eye and looked up at a figure, it was obviously Jin but still Hwoarang was unable to make out his figure, it was all a blur to him. He couldn't see very well but he could make out that same blurry figure approach him.

"It's time for you to leave" Jin roughly shook Hwoarang's shoulder. Making a fist, Jin wondered if he should just take his revenge on him right now. This person in front of him had hurt him in many ways then he had thought.

"What?" Hwoarang's voiced sounded surprised, did he hear what he thought he heard, and the last thing he expected was to get kicked out at a time like this. He opened his both eyes and looked up at Jin, his blurry vision coming into place a little.

Jin watched Hwoarang react at his request. He felt bad for him but in order to let Hwoarang know that he was angry Jin would do anything to make him pay.

Looking down, Jin noticed how fatigued Hwoarang looked, his eyes were red and his face was pale. Jin wondered if he had gotten sicker, he closed up on Hwoarang. He let his hand fall on top of the other and he felt how hot his skin was.

Feeling his hot skin, Jin felt a little guilty. Revenging him at a time like this, Jin had never been like that to someone before. He was embarrassed at his own words and actions.

"Jin?" Hwoarang's voice was raspy; Jin looked into Hwoarang's now partially opened eyes "What did you say?"

Jin took a deep breath "I said you look sick" he lied and left the living room. Leaving Hwoarang alone so he could go get some medicine.

* * *

Jin came back with some pain killers and water; he didn't have anything else and hoped this would do for the night.

"Hwoarang?" Jin asked in a low voice "Are you awake?" If he was asleep Jin didn't want to wake him up again.

Jin put the medicine and water down and kneeled down next to the couch. He felt Hwoarang's forehead again, it was burning up. Jin got worried and shook Hwoarang's shoulder to wake him up.

"Hwoarang, I got you some medicine" Jin whispered, he shook his arm again and finally decided he was asleep.

Without thinking Jin put his hand on Hwoarang's cheek, feeling his skin always made Jin hot himself. He'd always liked Hwoarang in more ways than he knew and it looked like those strong feelings were growing.

He stroked hair from Hwoarang's face and his face looked beautiful, Jin blushed and looked away from Hwoarang's sleeping face. He wished he could just kiss him.

Jin looked back at Hwoarang, if he did kiss him, Hwoarang would never find out anyway. Coming to a final decision Jin bent over and kissed Hwoarang lightly on the lips.

Feeling his own cheeks burn, Jin quickly release himself and left the room awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aah my head" Hwoarang whined in pain, his throat was sour and his body was heating up. He had been out for a week in the cold, spending too much time outside and having nowhere to go, he had ended up in one place he had sworn not to come.

"You got sicker than last time" Jin was standing next to the couch; he was closely examining Hwoarang's body.

"Really?" Hwoarang said sarcastically, looking up he noticed that Jin was staring intently at his body. He felt a little hesitant that he was being watched so keenly but he never showed any of those feelings physically. Getting angry Hwoarang screamed in rage.

"Hey, Jin?" Hwoarang yelled, he alerted the others attention quickly and resumed his question in his normal voice "Something wrong?"

Jin fixed his eyes on Hwoarang's face immediately, he hadn't known how long he had been staring but it was long enough for the red head to notice it. I was just…" Jin did bother explaining his excuse.

"Yeah?" Hwoarang questioned when Jin didn't continue his excuse for staring at him.

"Nothing" He shook his head taking away his thoughts. "You're sick I'll get you some medicine" He quickly changed the topic and left the room. Leaving, Jin heard the red head curse at him. He left the room resented.

"fuck you" Hwoarang called after Jin, he made sure that he spoke loud enough for the other to hear. Sitting up he looked out the window. The morning sun was out and the snow had stopped falling but it had fallen enough to leave huge chunk of them to be cleaned up.

He wondered what would have happened to him if he was still outside. Hwoarang remember being chased by some of his rival gang members, he could have fought them off but the condition he was in, sick frail and completely out numbered, there was no way he could have pulled anything off.

He sighed in relief, glad to have come here. Even if Jin was his enemy he wasn't _that_ bad. Considering he had helped him a few times. Jin was always happy to help him but he had never appreciated that.

Hwoarang remembered the last tournament, when he had gotten in trouble with the wrong people and Jin was there to lend him a hand. He had hated the way Jin had fought for him. It wasn't that he couldn't fight, it was just that there were too many of them. He could have won it himself if Jin hadn't showed up.

But there was that other part, when the fight was over Hwoarang had punched Jin right in the jaw. That was caught off guard by Jin. "I didn't ask for help" he was angry at him.

Jin wiped his face with his hand. Getting up he faced Hwoarang and looked at him with no regret or anger. "I had to help, you were in trouble" Jin looked away from the red head to the fallen people.

"Just stay the fuck away from me Jin, I'll deal with you later" Hwoarang left the sight and at the corner of his eyes he saw Jin watching him leave.

Hwoarang still remembered that look Jin had given him when he left. Those eyes looked wounded by his words.

Hwoarang got aware of his surroundings again. Looking away from the window, he thought about that day again. He wondered why Jin had looked at him that way, he knew him well. Jin never showed any feelings to others but when it came to himself he could hurt him so easily.

After a while Jin came back a moment later, with a glass of water and some medicine. He handed Hwoarang water and the pills, who took them willingly. Jin stared as he swallowed the pill and drank water quickly afterwards.

At the corner of the red heads eyes, he saw Jin stare at him intensely._ Pervert. _Hwoarang wanted to kill him right away.

Hwoarang looked up at Jin. "Hey Jin, what were you doing last night?" Hwoarang asked him.

Jin thought about it "what are you talking about?"

He looked downwards; his hair falling upon his face covering his eyes away. Recalling, Hwoarang was asleep before he had kissed him. So Jin concluded he was probably asking about him leaving that time.

"I asked if you were sick" Jin said in no doubt. He looked up to meet Hwoarang's angry stare. Stunned, Jin held his breath.

Hwoarang furiously got up from the couch, "don't play dumb with me" he screamed out loud, causing his throat to sting. He coughed for a while; _I shouldn't go this hard_ he thought.

Stepping behind, Jin looked into Hwoarang's enraged face. Jin stepped back when the other came closer. He wasn't sure what he was talking about so Jin asked him calmly "Hwoarang, why are you angry?"

Hwoarang stood closer to Jin; bring him close to his face. He let their faces meet inches apart. "I'm talking about last night" Jin looked away while Hwoarang let his breath fall upon his enemy.

"Remember when you said something about turning me in" Hwoarang almost spat on him.

Jin froze in shock, unable to make something up. "What are you talking about?" This time Jin was really confused, turning him in? For what and what's he talking about?

"You filthy pig" Hwoarang tilted his head a little to meet Jin's eyes; he sneered at himl

"Don't come to me when you feel like fucking someone's life" He spoke in a harsh language.

Something Jin didn't want to hear from the red head. "Hwoarang you were having a nightmare" Jin pushed the red head down so he could get some rest "get a rest and you'll know soon" Jin sighed and left the room.

Hwoarang laid on the couch for a while, _"a nightmare"_ the red head tried remembering last night. He was feeling very sick and fell asleep and that's when he heard the call "_right?"_

Jin went to the kitchen relieved that it was a nightmare and not anything about him. He had to get rid of the red head fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I didn't write for a while. Not that you care anyway. I just got a few reviews that said it was good, so I decided to continue. If it sucks please don't hesitate to tell me. I will change most of.**

**This scene takes place in the morning.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jin quickly hasted and got ready for his day at work. He didn't go to his office much but sometimes he was needed. He put on his shoes and went to the living room. It was time the red head left for good.

Jin thought about letting him stay for the day but it could be risky. Since when had he trusted him so much, that he could let him stay at his house all alone.

He quickly made his way to the living room where the red head was.

"Hwoarang" Jin called out; He made sure to tell him to leave peacefully.

Hwoarang's attention was on the TV and didn't bother looking back at Jin when he had entered. Hwoarang was trying to get his rest from the 2 horrific days he had spent here. Not because the place wasn't nice, Hwoarang was grateful he had a roof above his head. Hwoarang had gotten some relief today from his.

"Hwoarang" Jin said again. He picked up the remote from the small table next to Hwoarang and turned off the TV.

"What is it?" the red head heard the others voice and tilted his head back to look up. He watched in amusement as Jin put on a straight face. "_He could get so amusing sometimes"_ Hwoarang gave himself a little smile

"I have to go to work" Jin shifted a little when the other glared at him. He kept a straight face, making sure his livid state wasn't present.

"Bye Bye" Hwoarang shrugged him away. To ignorant to realize he was being kicked out.

"Hwoarang, I don't think you understand" Jin said. He wanted him out and it was harder than he had thought to kick the annoying brat.

"Understand what?" Hwoarang answered unaware. He coughed roughly for a split second and cleared his throat. He looked at Jin when the others face got a little concerned. "It's nothing"

"You have to get out; I'm not leaving you here alone" Jin quickly stated when the red head told him it was nothing. Leaving him alone here would certainly have its consequences.

"I don't feel well" his voice was a little hoarse but other than that Hwoarang felt fine.

"You look fine to me, now hurry up and leave" Jin coldly walked out of the living room. He didn't want to hear anything else from him right now.

Hwoarang sighed and got up. _"Well I don't have a choice?"_

"You are making yourself too comfortable; I think it's time you leave for good. I've had enough of you" Jin called out from his room.

"Enough of me?" Hwoarang laughed, he put on his shoes. Hwoarang looked up to see Jin walk in the room again.

"Yes, enough of you" Jin stood there a little dazed. "I tried helping but you seem too dumb to realize that"

"Too dumb?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "The only dummy I see is you" Hwoarang got up and stood in front of Jin.

"Hurry up, I don't have time" Jin watched Hwoarang pull on his jacket. He hadn't realized his jacket before but it didn't look that warm from where he stood. Jin watched intently as Hwoarang raised his right arm to pull it through his sleeve.

"No time?" the red head hissed

"Stop repeating what I'm saying" Jin said it in an aggravated tone. He never liked people who repeated the questions he asked.

"Stop repeating?" Hwoarang laughed "Okay". The red head wasn't that mean to do things others didn't like. He did as he was told but sometimes he liked it when Jin got angry, it made him look human for once. Jin hardly showed any emotions and Hwoarang was proud to make him angry if it came to things like those.

As proud as he was, Hwoarang hated Jin's guts for kicking him out today.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed some of my previous chapters. They just didn't work out the way I wanted to. R&R**

* * *

"I'll see you later again, maybe" Jin stood outside of his house, locking the doors to make sure no one gets inside. He had been robbed twice before, now every time he leaves Jin makes sure his doors and windows are closed.

Hwoarang walked out the gate, not getting much heat from his leather jacket. The cold weather just wouldn't leave for sure, "Yeah, you'll see me again". Hwoarang called out "You Haven't see the last of me!" he smirked.

Jin went to his car and started removing some of the snow from its front window with his hands, he wasn't wearing a jacket and his skin turned pale in the white snow. He looked at Hwoarang, who was still standing in the gate way.

"Hwoarang?" Jin spoke in a soft voice, not sure if the other heard him. He removed his hand from the front window of his car when it felt numb.

"What is it? His answer was provoked; Hwoarang was in no mood to talk to anyone. He was busy deciding where to go for the night. He didn't have anywhere to go. He could call his Master Baek but..., Hwoarangs eyes widened a little. Suddenly he started slapping his jacket trying to find something. This got into Jins attention.

"Something wrong?" Jin asked anxiously.

Being in a frenzied mood, Hwoarang snapped at Jin, "Aren't you supposed to be at work, you piece of fuck". Hwoarang had remembered he had left his cell phone with his bike. Too busy

Running away. He sighed in annoyance. "_How could I_'

Meanwhile Jin stood there distressed. He hadn't expected a reaction like that from him. "Sorry" He said in a low voice. "You're right, I have to go". Jin opened his car door and sat in,

Looking ahead he saw Hwoarang slump down his shoulders and look back. For a moment Jin and Hwoarang starred at each other, one furious and the other frozen. "Move aside" he Called out. He drove off leaving Hwoarang to himself.

* * *

Hwoarang walked down an alley, this was the last place he had been in. This was the spot in the middle of the alley way, where he had gotten into a gang fight with someone else. 5 against 1 wasn't fair, he was out matched and ran away. He walked further and turned a corner, he had left his bike with a small bag against a wall. It would be a miracle if it was still there. Many things get stolen when you live or stay around here.

Walking down, he felt a few eyes on him. None of them were from the gang members, all of which were homeless but he still found it uneasy to walk around the bunch. Right now he was also homeless. "_That piece of shit! How could he just kick me out_" Hwoarang made a fist, "_he's nothing but a piece of shit_" he reminded himself.

He found his bike. To his relief it was in once piece and his small bag was right there. Hwoarang quickly rushed to it and opened his bag, checking to see if everything was in it, he swiftly took out his cell and opened it. To his incensed state, his cell phone read no signal. He growled at it and put it back inside.

"What up mutt"

Hwoarang heard a mocking voice come up to him. He closed his eyes in realization. It was the same thug, the gang leader. "What do you want?" he never looked up from searching his bag. The idiot didn't deserve his attention.

"It's not there" the gang leader took something out of his pocket and shook them.

It took a moment for the red head to realize that sound. Sound of _HIS_ keys. He put his bag aside and looked up; he looked at his intruder for the first time since their last fight. Same fight he had ran from. Hwoarang also realized that the thug was alone and none of his friends were surrounding him.

"You didn't think no one will notice that shiny bike of yours" His voice was sharp and cold. He didn't have a care in the world. "It's broken, doesn't start up!"

"You think I would leave it around here if it worked?" Hwoarang smirked. "You must be the dumbest idiot alive, pathetic" He laughed and crossed his arms, waiting for a reaction.

"You looking for a fight boy?" the leader gave an aggravated growl. "The last time you ran away like a little girl"

"The last time, I was out matched because you couldn't face me alone, by yourself" Hwoarang leaned back on his bike. "I can't see your little helpers right now. Where are they?"

"Hmmp" was the only thing the thug could come up with before throwing Hwoarang his bike keys. He made sure the keys would land down in the snow.

Hwoarang didn't move when his keys went down on the snow. For an instant he stood there and kept starring at his gang rival, finally averting his eyes, he bent down to pick up his keys. To hwoarang's surprise his assumption came true. He felt a sharp hit come in contact with his forehead.

"You filthy bitch" the thug kicked Hwoarang on his head and started on his stomach. Taking the red heads shock to his advantage, he took the upper hand and kicked him in the face.

Dazzled, Hwoarang couldn't see clearly. He tried getting up but the kicks kept coming in from everywhere. "_What the fuck_" he's anger took the best of him. When he realized that he was bleeding, Hwoarang didn't have any other choice but to tackle his attacker.

Both of them went down on the ground, wrestling each other to get the upper hand over the fight. Hwoarang being the strongest got in control in a while. He took his anger out by punching the bastard below him to a pulp. His hands were bloody but that didn't stop him from getting back at him. His forehead was damaged and blood soaked half of his face.

Hwoarang had all the time in the world, he could have gone on beating him all day long but unfortunately his head started throbbing, using it as an excuse by letting his rival go. The thug leader went scrambling and Hwoarang watched in amusement. That was the smallest fight he'd ever been in and if he was right, the damn thug would be coming back for him with his little buddies very soon.

Hwoarang took his bag and keys and left the area. Giving a pat to his bike and assuring its non responsive ride for his return.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**yeah baby, the worst writer in Fanfic community has written agian.**

* * *

"Marie?" Jin stood in front of his assistance desk, coat in hand. It was 8 p.m and time to be going home. He watched as Marie put down the phone and covered it with her hand.

"Sir, what can I do for you" She asked professionally. She was a young American woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in her mid twenties.

"The meeting tomorrow with Ayaka, Can you postpone it for me" He eagerly suggested, hoping he could send her a message. He was never interested in women who tried too hard to get his attention. He had known her for 2 weeks and she was trying to get a date with him ever since. He'd postpone it many times, but the lady kept calling and calling.

He had met Ayaka at a party, they had talked and things had gone from there. She had shown great interest in him, but Jin wasn't interested.

"But sir, this is the fourth…."she was cut off with Jin raising his hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Just do your job" He said it stiffly and faked a smile afterwards.

"Okay Okay, what should I say this time" she asked, rolling her eyes "Should I say you broke a bone again?"

"Be creative" Jin waved of his hand and left. Leaving Marie in a very bad state.

* * *

Jin stopped his car in front of the gate, he pressed a button from his car and the gates opened. It sent a signal through waves. A new thing that had come along in this modern world. He went in and parked his car in front of the garage. He didn't want to park it inside tonight.

He climbed up the few steps that led to his door, and fiddled a little in his pockets to find his keys and open the door. When he put the key inside and opened the door, there was a thump from inside his house.

Jin went pale for a second, but didn't stop going inside his house. Whoever it was, they weren't leaving from here. Jin opened the lights, revealing his living room and took a step ahead.

"Who's there?" he said, his voice strong and echoing through his house.

"I know you're in here" Jin was surprised how someone could break into his house without the alarms going out.

There was a movement in front of him and Jin hurried up ahead, he was sure to keep alert because the criminal could attack him from anywhere. Jin was a strong guy, he could take care of this.

He stepped inside of his living room with a little panicked written on his face.

"Keep your balls on" a voice sneered from his left. Jin's obvious reaction was surprise, offence and a little embarrassment.

"Hwoarang" Jin whispered. "What in the world?"

Hwoarang was standing against a wall with his hands folded, he was standing in the darkness and didn't show much of his body. "Were you scared, Pretty boy?"

"Hwoarang" Jin yelled "What are you doing here" He quickly moved across the room to switch on the lights, he wasn't amused by the red heads criminal break-ins. "When I said get out, that meant forever!". Jin furiously opened the lights and looked around, his anger getting the best of him.

Turning around, Jins fury was quickly replaced by a sickening paler skin. Jin gaped and wondered over Hwoarang bloody head and a cut on his arm. The man looked in a bad condition. There was blood on the red heads forehead and his arm was badly injured, he didn't looked concerned about himself at all.

"What happened?" Jin asked, forgetting about his anger.

Hwoarang twitched but ignored him, he simply looked around. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the brunette was actually concerned about him. He smirked at the thought but didn't say anything.

"Hwoarang, What happened?" he asked again.

"You got a medic kit somewhere?" Hwoarang ignored Jin again. "My head hurts"

Jin nodded and whispered a yes and was on his way to the kitchen, he got a last look at him and left.

* * *

"I didn't have anywhere to go, So I came here" Hwoarang spoke at last, when Jin was done stitching his cut.

Jin nodded, surely he didn't mind Hwoarang being here, but he didn't want to see him inside his house all bloody. "It's alright" Jin was itching to ask what happened again, but decided against it. It seemed like the red head really didn't want to answer the question. "You can stay here as long as you want"

Hwoarang smirked again. "Why, Thank you"

"Anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm tired. I should sleep" Hwoarang yawned showing exactly how tiered he really was. Jin got his medic kit packed up again and went back to the kitchen. Returning in a while, he saw Hwoarang laying down on the sofa.

TBC.

I really need to write longer chapters. Anyway, in the next chapter, I'm finally gonna make them kiss. This story is going nowhere without it.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn was moving in, small cracks of light could be seen in the sky through clouds. A little light was filling the dark outside, and not much people were out at about this early. There wasn't much snow on pavements, the place had been cleaned over night. It looked like a snow free day today and was going to be warm.

Morning came again for Hwoarang , the cold icy feeling was filling the room with its cold weather. Hwoarang shivered in his sleep and moved from side to side. The red head was sleeping on a sofa, not much place to move around in. The little place he did have wasn't enough.

Finally Hwoarang fell off, waking up with it when he hit his head on the soft carpet. He sighed and opened his eyes. The first feeling he felt that day was his aching eyes slowly opening up. He looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. Squinting his eyes, he made out 6:25 AM.

"oh god, is it morning already?" Hwoarang looked around the living room, the curtains were low and all he saw was dark. It felt night. He pulled himself up, he had fallen asleep suddenly and could have still been sleeping if it wasn't for the chill in the air.

Shivers ran through his spine, he laid back on the sofa to try sleeping again, but it never found him. He finally decided to wake up for the hell of it. He went to the bathroom which was near Jin's room. He walked slowly, quietly not to wake the brunette up.

Hwoarang reached Jin's bedroom door, a small crack of it was ajar. He peeked in to see if Jin was awake but instead found him fast asleep and covered in white sheets. He was facing the opposite way from where the red head was looking.

A narrow light ray was hitting Jin's bare neck , Hwoarang found himself starring at the little spot where the light skin was exposed. It looked like it was looking for attention and Hwoarang had caught it just in time. He leaned over the door and crossed his arms, admiring the way Jin's skin shined.

Jin wriggled in his sleep and Hwoarang was alerted. He blushed a little at the thought of watching his enemy so casually and to have lost track. He steadied himself and walked away. Never had he imagined he'd look and think of the way he just had at his enemies.

"oh boy!" Hwoarang said it to no one in particular, not even himself. He was facing himself next to a mirror in the bathroom. The first thing the red head realized was that he looked horrible. Half his face was red, his eyes were blood shot and his hair looked horrible. Hwoarang removed his goggles from his head and ran a hand through his hair.

The bandage on his head was soaking blood, he needed to replace that too. He slowly removed the blood soaked cover from his forehead, it stinged but the red head didn't think of it much. Jin had done a good job putting it there, but it looked like the blood had still found ways to spill through the stitches. He sighed and decided he could put up another one after he cleaned up.

His head had calmed down from last night, it didn't hurt much but it did sting. Hwoarang could suck it up. He'd faced tougher things than this. His fever was still running. But not something he should be worried about now.

"I need a good shower" Hwoarang decided. He walked out of the bathroom and past Jin's room, who was still sleeping. He made his way to the corner of the sofa he was sleeping in a while ago. He pulled out his bag. In it, Hwoarang pulled out a pair of new pants and shirt. Clean and dry. Hwoarang was relieved he had something to put on. He felt so dirty in his clothes right now. A good clean up was on its way.

Walking back to the bathroom, Hwoarang couldn't resist not looking through Jin's doors. This time, Jin was facing the door and Hwoarang could see his face. Fresh and calm. Hwoarang mentally cursed himself and went into the shower.

_{_}_

* * *

"Good morning" Jin said when he saw Hwoarang come through the kitchen door. He had coffee in his hands sipping it slowly.

Hwoarang was drying his hair with a towel and stopped walking. "hey" he muttered, stopping what he was doing. He walked in. _When had he gotten up. _Hwoarang wondered. He creased his eyebrows.

"something wrong?" Jin asked

_What? _"Ah no, I just didn't hear you wake up"

"You were in the shower" Jin mused "for a long time, you couldn't hear me anyway"

Hwoarang made a face "Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to take that long"

"It's okay" The brunette didn't need an apology and observed the other "why did you remove your bandage, you're bleeding" Jin put down his cup of coffee and walked up to the red head. He eyed his wound carefully.

The red head stood still as the other watched him. "I removed it, to clean up" Hwoarang walked away. Jin stood in place from where he was watching. "I'll put up a cleaner one"

"yeah, the medic kit is up that cabinet" Jin raised his finger to the left of his refrigerator. "I'll help you" Jin offered his help quickly.

"No" Hwoarang raised his eyebrows. "I can do it myself" It looked like Jin wasn't listening, he had quickly gotten the kit and was getting ready.

The brunet pulled out a cotton ball and some rolling bandages.

"Really, you don't have to do it" Hwoarang said again. Dreading for the other to get near him. He felt a little heated thinking about it now. Why he didn't know the answer too.

Jin came near him and touched his forehead with the cotton ball. Slowly wiping away the little blood from his forehead. Hwoarang and Jin stood face to face, Jin taking away Hwoarang's personal space and inviting himself in it. Hwoarang swallowed hard. The cool air had been replaced with the brunettes warmth.

For a second Jin met Hwoarang's eyes. They both stared at each other, neither of them moving. Hwoarang felt his face heat up. Never had he been this close to others before, usually he'd push them away, but for Jin, he felt like inviting the man in, into his embrace. _Wait what? _Hwoarang gaped at what he had just thought.

The red head slapped away Jin's hand. Both of them stunned at the realization they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Jin said abruptly.

Hwoarang spun his head to his left side and eyed Jin with the corner of his eye. "sorry for what?" The red head wondered why Jin was always apologizing.

"you know" Jin stepped back and looked over Hwoarang's injury. He didn't finish his sentence "I'll get a bandage" Jin didn't look at Hwoarang directly and turned around.

Hwoarang nodded, not sure for what or why but he did it. It gave the impression that he understood, whatever it was. "you apologize allot" He blurted out.

The other froze, "no I don't" , he didn't bother looking around. He did always apologize, but it wasn't because it was his fault. Hwoarang always appeared to be the victim all the time.

"Yeah you do" The red head challenged. He walked up behind Jin, a good few distance away from the brunette. "what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Scissors"

Hwoarang touched Jin's shoulder and nudged him, In a swift second, Jin caught Hwoarang's hand and spun him around.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Jin screamed. He violently held on to Hwoarang's injured shoulder.

"What?" Hwoarang became shocked and looked questionably at Jin. Jin glared at Hwoarang and didn't say anything. Realizing at what he did, Jin startled.

"I'm sorry" Jin steadied his composure and walked past Hwoarang.

Hwoarang watched Jin go away in pure embarrassment. He was alone in the kitchen now, wondering what he should do. Bandage himself up or see what bothered Jin so much.

* * *

**I suck I know...**


End file.
